Suck it up, Rin!
by Theodore Marshall
Summary: Ai getting fed up with Rin's bullshit and lashing out at him in front of the Iwatobi team. Set during episode 12, Nitorin smut, contains lots of spoilers and high school boy feelings.


"Sempai! Get back here right now!" Yelled a very frustrated silver haired boy, grabbing the wrist of his red haired sempai before he could run off to who knows where.

"Leave me alone Nitori." Growled the sempai, jerking his arm to break free of his kouhai's hold, but Nitori wouldn't let go, no matter how hard he shook his arm.

"No!" Yelled Nitori in reply, tugging the red head closer and spinning him around so they faced each other. "I'm not letting you do this anymore.. Do you realize how selfish you are?! Throwing a sissy fit whenever you don't get what you want?!" Nitori started, he'd been trying to get his sempai to open up to him ever since they were assigned as room-mates, but his sempai was one subborn mule.

"Nitori what are you saying.." Asked said mule in a hushed tone, his eyes widening at his kouhai's actions. He'd never seen the guy so angry before, hell, he'd never even seen him angry at all, he just thought Nitori was made of sunshine and rainbows and happiness.

"What I'm saying is that you need to move on! If you can't move on when you've lost in a tournament, you don't even deserve to be on the team! It's okay to be sad when you've lost, but your team mates are there to help you get through it, and _together_, you move the fuck on!" Nitori kept yelling, and by the way he looked into his sempai's eyes, the red head knew he was trying very hard to keep the tears from escaping his eyes.

"And you have no right to kick trash cans over and damaging public property just because you're angry! So I kindly ask you to pick it up, and let me _help_..." Nitori said, his words trailing off as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Even though Nitori knew how disgusting he looked when he cried, he didn't turn away from his sempai, "Please.." he whimpered, his grip on his sempai's wrist tightening.

The red head was shocked, sure he knew Nitori well enough to expect that last part, but he was still shocked. He'd never seen his kouhai act this way before, and he didn't know what to make of it. He sighed, crouching down, his wrist slipping from Nitori's hand as he watched his sempai.

"You wanted to help right?" He grumbled, grabbing the trash can and stuffing the trash that fell out back in with a scowl on his face.

Nitori instantly brightened, a sweet and loving smile dancing on his lips as he nodded and crouched down, knowing that his sempai understood what he meant with his rant, putting the trash back in the can as well.

All 4 members of the Iwatobi swim club just stood behind them, shocked to their core. "What do we do now?" Nagisa whispered to his team mates, shifting his weight from one foot to another, "Do you think Rin-chan's going to be okay?"

Rei nodded, and called out to Rin, "I think Rin-san here has something to tell all of you." he said and Rin rose to his feet, sighing again as he scratched the back of his neck, muttering something about how much of a hassle this was.

The six boys then had a heart-warming feelings jam, and Rin explained how he didn't quit swimming back then because of Haru, but because of what happened in Australia. All misunderstandings were cleared up, and the Iwatobi gang was able to win the relay with Rin cheering them on from the stands.

Afterwards, Rin earned a slap on the back of the head from Mikoshiba for cheering the wrong team on, and he apologized, both for that and for his horrible preformance, promising to train hard and win next year. He also apologized to Nitori for yelling at him all the time, and was forgiven.

Once they got back to their dorm, Rin dropped his bag on the floor and flopped on his bed, groaning at the thought of having to shower, since he forgot to back at the tournament.

Nitori closed the door behind him quietly, letting his bag slip to the floor next to him. He still felt warm and giddy inside; right before they boarded the bus heading back to their school, Rin had called Nitori by his given name for the first time. And with that, all of Nitori's anger faded, and he was reminded of his feelings for his sempai.

"U-um, I don't want to pressure you anymore today, sempai, but I have something I want to.. tell you..." Nitori said in a quiet voice, his hands trembling by his sides as he stared at the floor. Today was the day to confess and get it over with. He wouldn't run away anymore, if he got rejected, he'll just have to move on.

Rin sat up to look at his room mate, "Go ahead, I guess." He said, waiting with a patient look in his eyes as he searched for Nitori's gaze, which was still targeted at the floor.

"W-well uhm.." Nitori started, fiddling with his fingers, not meeting Rin's eyes as he continued, "I-I love watching you swim, and I think you're really c-cool, and even though sometimes you lash out at m-me, I still respect you and l-look up to you.." He was talking really fast and kept stuttering, but he didn't care, he was going through with this til the end.

Rin frowned, not really understanding why saying all this was such a big deal. He'd known Nitori looked up to him, it was pretty clear for a long time now. What he didn't get was why Nitori was blushing so madly, and why he was squirming around so much.

"S-sempai, I just wanted you to know that I... I..." Nitori started to panic, what if he couldn't say it? He'd imagined this moment over and over again, and he had no problem saying it his fantasies, so he thought it'd probably be easy, but he was wrong. The fear of what would come after he'd said those three, heavy words was too much. It'd be fine if he just brushed it off as nothing, right? If he made it into just a kouhai telling his sempai how much he admires him, and to keep doing his best, right? He hasn't said the words yet, so it'd be fine if he just stopped now, right?

The hands gripping his shoulders tightly told him differently. "Hey, you okay? You stopped talking and your face is all red.. Are you sick?" Rin asked with genuine concern in his voice, snapping Nitori out of his thoughts. "S-sempai.." He was on the verge of tears again as he looked Rin in the eyes, and Nitori hated himself for being such a crybaby, "I-I'm fine..."

Rin frowned, "You don't look fine to me." he growled. "R-really, I'm fine..." The sivler haired boy whispered as he looked back down at the floor, afraid that his voice would crack if he talked any more.

"Go sit on my bed, I'll get you some water." Rin said, nudging Nitori to his bed and walking over to the mini-fridge in the corner of the room, taking a bottle of water from it, turning back to Nitori.

Right as he was about to throw it to him, Nitori spoke up with a horrified expression on his face. "I love you." Rin was sure he'd heard it wrong, but when Nitori started sobbing into his hands, he was certain his ears weren't playing tricks on him.

Dropping the bottle of water on the floor, he rushed over and kneeled down in front of his weeping kouhai. He wanted to hear Nitori say those words again, just to be sure that he'd heard him right.

He gently took a hold of the smaller boy's hands and pulled them away from his face. "N-no.." Nitori whimpered, shaking his head franatically, "D-don't look at me sempai.." He fought back a sob, "I look h-horrible.."

He was trembling all over, and his eyes were puffy and red, and the tears just kept falling, but that didn't stop Rin from gently grabbing his chin and pulling it upwards so he could get a good look at his face.

Confused, terrfied blue orbs met with determined, slightly angry red ones, and Rin knew Nitori wasn't lying when he said he'd loved him. Rin had a feeling that Nitori thought of him as more than just a sempai or a room mate or a friend, and now his suspicions had been confirmed.

Rin hissed and tore his gaze away from the sobbing boy's, frowning at the floor. "I'm s-sorry sempai," Nitori sniffled, shifting away from Rin and standing up, "I-I'm probably w-weirding you out s-so I'll just... g-go now.." he choked, rushing over to the door and grabbing the door knob.

"You're not going anywhere." Rin growled, swiftly getting up and standing behind Nitori, his hand placed on the door. "Not until you tell me what this is all about."

Nitori flinched and shut his eyes at the sound of his sempai's voice. He slowly turned around, pressing his back against the door for support as he took a deep breath through his mouth, exhaling slowly. "I-I love you sempai, and I've loved you ever since I first saw you swim back in elementary school..." He mumbled, wiping his tears. He felt as if Rin's gaze was burning his skin, and it made him even more nervous than he already was.

Rin clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Not that, you idiot, tell me why you want to leave without hearing my answer."

At that, Nitori's body visibly shook as he stared down at the floor, "B-because I'm scared... I'm scared you'll hate me and t-throw me away.." He choked, his voice trailing off.

Rin sighed, hesitating for a split second before tightly wrapping his arms around the smaller and pulling him close, earning a surprised gasp from him. "Do you really think I'm that heartless? I'm hurt." Rin joked, resting his chin atop Nitori's trembling head.

"Sempai what are y-" Nitori started and Rin cut him off with another drawn out sigh. "I still don't know what to say, but I don't want to lose you, and that's that." Rin said matter-of-factly. "These past few days have been really rough, and you were always there for me. You're a really good guy Ai, and you mean a lot to me, I was really stupid to only realize that today. I'm sorry for making you wait so long.. But things are going to change from now on, and I'm going to be nicer and more supportive. Who knows, maybe I'll fall in love with you too if I pay more attention to you." Rin chuckled at his own words, ending his rant with awkwardly patting the back of Nitori's head.

Nitori's smile was hidden in Rin's shirt as he pressed himself closer against the red head, slowly wrapping his arms around Rin and hugging him back, tight. "Thank you, sempai." He said, his voice worn out and tired. Yelling earlier wasn't the best idea, and he'd put a lot of strain on his vocal cords. He couldn't even remember the last time he shouted like that out of anger, and he surprised himself when he did.

After who knows how long, the two broke apart then took turns showering, going to bed right after. Nitori tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep. His heart was racing, he didn't know what would happen next, and that scared him, but at the same time, it made him happy. Rin's words reassured him, and it felt good to know that his feelings wouldn't be trampled on, and maybe, just maybe, Rin _would_ fall in love with him, and the thought of that made Nitori's heart want to leap out of his chest.

Somehow, at about 3 AM, Nitori fell asleep, and the following week went by slowly. Rin had really opened up to Nitori, and they talked more than they ever have whenever they saw each other, and Rin didn't yell, not even once.

Rin started noticing every small thing Nitori did, like biting on his lip when he was concentrated on homework, or how his face looked so perfect whenever he smiled, or how he'd fiddle with his fingers or shift his feet whenever he felt nervous. Rin could feel himself slowly become even more attached to this boy, and he didn't mind it, not one bit.

A few days after, Rin confessed, telling Nitori he liked him, and that he wanted them to start dating. Nitori of course, agreed, and the two became boyfriends. They've held hands and kissed many times already, and before they knew it, a month passed by since they started dating, and Rin felt like he wanted their relationship to progress to the next level.

"Ai." Rin called out from his bed where he lay, reading a sports magazine, to the boy sitting at his desk working on homework. "Yes?" Nitori answered, turning his spinny chair around to face Rin. "I want to have sex." Rin deadpanned, sitting up and looking Nitori straight in the eyes.

"W-what?!" Nitori yelped, his eyes widening as he shot up from his seat, his face red from ear to ear. "I-I mean, we've been dating for a while, and I just thought we could take it to the next level, I won't do anything if you don't want to of course! I just felt like now was a good time to say it.." Rin said in a hurried tone, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck and looking away, a slight blush settling on his cheeks.

"A-ah, I f-feel the same way, actually..." Nitori mumbled, looking away as well, his blush spreading to his whole face and down his neck. "R-really?" Rin asked, looking back at Nitori with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Nitori nodded, glancing up into Rin's eyes, "B-but we'll need to do lots of preparations a-and it'll probably t-take a while.." He muttered quietly. Nitori had done his research back when he'd come to terms with his feelings for Rin, and has some experience with how this whole thing works. He'd tried using his fingers before, but didn't really feel anything. It didn't hurt much when he'd used two fingers, but he couldn't find his prostate so he sorta just gave up after a while.

Rin nodded, "Yeah, I looked it up online, but it doesn't seem all that complicated." he said, "I'll help you with cleaning and stretching it out, and I've already got some lube, so it won't be a problem." He grinned and gave his lover a thumbs up.

Nitori chuckled then smiled, "Alright.. Well, if you're not too tired, we could do it tonight.." He said in a hushed tone, walking over to Rin and sitting down next to him on the bed, grabbing his hand and squeezing lightly.

Rin smiled, pecking Nitori's cheek, "Sound's good." he said in a sing-song voice. Standing up, he nodded his head towards the bathroom, "C'mon, let's shower together." Nitori nodded and stood as well, and the two took their time cleaning up. Nitori almost slipped and fell on the slippery tiles, but Rin caught him in time. Cleaning the smaller boy's back-side had proven to be a bit tricky, but Rin didn't mind and helped anyway.

When they stumbled back to the bedroom, bodies pressed firmly against one another as they kissed their way to Rin's bed, Nitori asked if Rin was really okay with putting his dick in his ass. Rin replied with a curt 'shut up' then smahed their lips together again, reaching over to his pillow to fish the lube out from underneath it.

They broke apart so Rin could pour some of the sticky liquid on his fingers. Nitori watched with half lidded eyes, panting softly as he spread his legs, cock twitching with excitement as he watched Rin's eyes scan him hungrily.

Rin growled impatiently and pushed the tip of his middle finger inside his lover, glancing up for permission to go deeper. His permission was granted in the form of a tiny nod. Nitori closed his eyes and laid his head back on Rin's pillow, feeling Rin's finger going deeper and deeper then stopping, gently pulling out and pushing back. The red head repeated this motion few times before he added another finger.

Nitori squirmed a bit, Rin's fingers were thicker and longer than his own, and it felt a little uncomfortable as he was stretched, but when Rin's fingers curled inside him he saw stars. His body shuddered and his breath hitched. Rin smirked, knowing he'd found Nitori's prostate, and started to message that same spot. Nitori let out a long, high pitched, pleasure filled moan, arching his back into Rin's touch, begging for more.

Rin gave him what he wanted, thrusting his fingers a few more times, hitting Nitori's sweet spot each time, before adding a third finger for good measure. Nitori was fairly loose by now, and Rin deemed him ready, so he pulled his fingers out, earning a whine in protest from the boy underneath him.

"Don't worry, the real thing's next." Rin murmured into Nitori's ear, making him shiver all over. "O-okay." Nitori breathed, lazily pecking Rin's cheek as the red head slipped a condom on his dick, then lubed it up just incase the condom wasn't slimy enough on it's own.

Rin positioned his member at Nitori's entrance, "You ready?" He asked, messaging Nitori's perky hole with the tip. "Just hurry up!" Nitori whined impatiently, spreading his legs even further.

Rin chuckled and grabbed Nitori's hip with his free hand, keeping him in place as he slowly slid inside. It went in pretty easily, and he silently praised his amazing stretching skills.

He stilled once he was balls deep, giving Nitori some time to adjust to his size before slowly pulling almost all the way out, then gently thrusting back in, grazing against Nitori's prostate, making him gasp and arch his back off the bed. "D-do that again.." He slurred, his mind going blank from the pleasure.

Rin smirked again and continued, going faster with each thrust. "H-harder..!" Nitori begged, and Rin obeyed, thrusting harder and faster. Nitori kept moaning, not even bothering to keep his voice in, while Rin grunted and panted. Both boys could feel the familiar knot pool in their stomachs as they neared their climax.

"R-Rin.. I ca-n't..!" Nitori warned and Rin nodded in agreement, "Together.." Rin breathed, thrusting a few times before throwing his head back in ecstasy, cumming inside the restricting condom with an animal-like growl. Nitori's mouth fell open in a loud scream as he tightened around Rin, releasing all over his stomach and chest.

Rin sat back on his heels and Nitori's body went limp as they panted in unison. A few moments later a lazy grin made it's way onto Rin's lips as he pulled out, and he fell down onto the bed, next to Nitori. "That was amazing." He beamed, pecking Nitori's cheek affectionately, and Nitori laughed. "Yeah." He breathed in reply, lazily flipping over onto his side to face his lover.

Rin pulled the condom off, tied it and threw it on the floor somewhere, deciding they'd clean up later. He pulled the covers over them both, casting a long, loving glance at the now sleeping Nitori before closing his eyes as well, drifting off into a comfortable, dream-less sleep. The couple felt content with their relationship, and knew they'd get through whatever life threw at them together, because now that they've become one, nothing can break their bond, and that's the way it should be.


End file.
